


【德哈】他们仍未明白爱情的含义

by Cryogenian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Intersex Harry Potter, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Summary: Warning: cunt boy哈，办公室play
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【德哈】他们仍未明白爱情的含义

他们打架，起因同以往的任何一次一样不可考。或许是马尔福一句无心的嘲讽，也可能是波特不屑的反驳，总之争执就这样发生了。从拌嘴到口角，再到扯着对方的领子扭打成一团，流程与霍格沃茨时期几乎别无二致。他们的争斗早就放弃了魔杖，麻瓜拳拳到肉的风格更适合水火不容的关系。痛觉比魔法花里胡哨的闪光来的爽快。

波特瞄准鼻子一拳砸向马尔福的脸，被后者偏头躲开，堪堪擦过苍白的侧脸。马尔福抽气，狠狠踢中波特的小腿破坏他平衡。自持身份的纯血少爷比从前健壮，也更会打架，斯莱特林的诡计多端在他身上体现的淋漓尽致。波特没有料到他能避开，意识到自己在往后仰时他眼疾手快地揪住马尔福的衬衫，与其一起摔倒在地。

两具成年男人的身体倒在地上发出沉重的闷响，波特的背摔得生疼。马尔福压在他身上，双手按住波特的胳膊不让他动弹，满含怒火地瞪视着他。哈利略带得意地笑了笑，挣动手臂想要摆脱马尔福的束缚。两个人都喘着气，胸腔一起一伏。

不知是从谁开始的，四片嘴唇抵在一起，暴烈地争夺彼此的呼吸。两条舌头互不相让地纠缠，最终是马尔福的吻技更胜一筹，压制住了波特的进攻，不断舔舐敏感的上颚。哈利的一只手被松开了，他选择扣住金发男人的后脑与之吻的更深。马尔福的手往下摸去，果不其然触碰到一片隐隐的湿腻。

“真淫荡，波特，还没怎么碰你就湿成这样。”狼狈地分开后，马尔福假笑着说，以一种低低的，诱惑般的语调，他知道这会让波特更有感觉，“从刚才就一直期待着吗？”

“别啰嗦，要做就做。”波特翻了个白眼，再次撞上马尔福的嘴唇。

性总是他们争斗的终点。

两人跌跌撞撞地爬起来，往里间移动的同时急色地扯开对方的衬衫。马尔福一丝不苟扣到最上一颗的扣子被激烈的动作崩掉，不知滚去了哪里；剩余的纽扣也好不到哪去，挂在线头上危险地摇晃。

在交换唾液的短暂间隙里，马尔福低声说了什么，办公桌赫然变成一张床。波特诧异地嘀咕，“不是吧，你还在办公室里放了床？”

“抱怨地板和沙发的人可不止我。”马尔福拥住波特，和他一起倒在床上。

“但那挺刺激不是吗？”哈利挑衅地抬眸，扯开德拉科的皮带。

正如放到一年前哈利不会相信自己和马尔福搞到一起去一样，他也不会相信自己竟然成了神秘事物司的缄默人。毕业时提交给傲罗部的求职信石沉大海，却收到了神秘事物司的邀请。哈利当然要拒绝，坐下来写查德里火炮队的入队申请，不想金斯莱竟然为此专程登门拜访。从金斯莱的话中哈利听出魔法部不需要一个救世主做傲罗，更不能放任他自由自在。他别无选择。

神秘事物司把他分配去爱情厅。这个“上了锁的房间”在伏地魔死后终于开启，里面只有一座巨大的迷情剂喷泉永不停息地冒出螺旋状的珍珠色烟雾。他的任务就是在这间除了空荡荡的圆厅里研究“爱”——运气不好的话可能是一辈子。分配的理由很简单也很扯：十八年前莉莉在他身上施放了爱的魔法，他理应比别人更了解。

哈利向来不是能坐下来搞学问的类型，一看到前人留下的大量羊皮卷就抓耳挠腮。更糟心的是马尔福竟然也成了缄默人，还与他共享一个办公室，让哈利不得不怀疑是不是所有的缄默人都是魔法部的监视对象。他和马尔福忍耐着对彼此的厌恶，相安无事了三个月，然后开始忍不住争吵，再发展到打架。神秘事物司高度保密的工作性质让整层楼一片死寂，他们可以毫无顾忌地对对方拳脚相向。直到有一天两人打着打着掉进了喷泉，不可避免地咽下去几口迷情剂。然后事情就发生了，他们滚到一起，并在心照不宣中一直如此。

哈利躺在马尔福的怀里，仰着脖子，因男人在他胸前作乱的手而舒服地喘息。马尔福细长的手指捏拧两处浅褐色的圆粒，又张开手包住哈利并不丰满的胸肉用力揉着。左手渐渐向下，往哈利的腿间探去——那里的裤子已经被半勃的性器顶起一个鼓包。

德拉科隔着布料抚摸那处，感受救世主的阴茎正因为他而更加兴奋地抬头。波特放肆地喘气，挺腰往他手里撞，就着他褪去了外裤。白色的三角内裤如德拉科熟悉的那样潮湿，半透明的布料几乎裹不住波特的欲望。德拉科深吸一口气，抬起波特的腿，拉下内裤的一边，低头看去。

在涨成通红色的挺立的性器下，一条不该出现在男性身上的窄缝在深色的毛发掩映下若隐若现。德拉科用手拨弄了几下那里，穴口便像被唤醒了那样欣喜地流出透明稠腻的液体。两瓣软肉如救世主上面的嘴一样诱人，湿乎乎的张合着，能看见里面一线细细的暗红色，仿佛在渴望着什么能塞进去填满他。被窥视的感觉引出更多的欲液源源不断地渗出来，让那里变得更湿更软。德拉科用食指和中指撑开两边，饶有兴趣地观察这处秘地。

相比虚无缥缈的爱，这才是他该研究的——波特的身体无论看过多少次都让他忍不住惊叹。波特在外界的形象有多么倔强，他有个雌穴这件事就有多么引人遐思，更别提那里着实很美，甜蜜，温暖，永不餮足。这种反差正如一直以来联结他们二人的，截然相反的两种情感：憎恶与迷恋。  
救世主当然从没有和任何人说过自己是个双性人的事，而他显然时常有欲望，不然也不会这么容易湿。如果不是他们喝了迷情剂误打误撞滚上床，这个秘密可能会被波特保留到死。想到这些德拉科隐秘地兴奋起来。波特会在格兰芬多的金红帷幔里趁他的巨怪同学睡着悄悄用手指摸摸自己那儿吗？还是会像个不谙世事的姑娘一样无意识地夹腿？

德拉科这么想着，手指伸入两瓣软肉的中间，寻到那颗殷红的小豆，用波特喜欢的方式按揉起来，并如愿听见波特难以抑制的小声尖叫。黄金男孩像是羞耻又像是不忿般挣扎起来，“混蛋，谁让你——唔！”

马尔福的手拍打在穴口。他下手不重，奈何落点实在微妙，疼痛的刺激直接让到嘴边的怒骂转成一声闷哼。金发男人捞起哈利的腿弯，强迫他向上完全展露出自己的会阴。如同给孩子把尿一般的姿势让救世主羞于睁眼，他偏过头埋进马尔福的颈窝，泄愤般咬住男人的锁骨。

马尔福吃痛地嘶了一声，手掌再次落下，毫不留情地打在微微发颤的软肉周围。下阴柔嫩的皮肤怎么受得住这样的对待，才几下就红涨的肿起。可是哈利惊恐地发现金发男人的手每一次拍打都会带来一阵过电般的快感，落在穴口的声响是淫秽的水声。他想往后躲，丰润臀部压着的滚烫硬物却虎视眈眈地在他的臀缝中蹭动，仿佛在警告他不听话马尔福就会直接进去，最终忍不住讨饶地呜咽起来，并在马尔福又一次拍打下绷直了脚趾，射了自己一肚皮精液，甚至下巴也沾上了白浊。

小穴蠕动着叫嚣它有多空虚。哈利不老实地晃动屁股。马尔福警告性地轻弹他勃起的阴蒂，“不要乱动。”

“我可不知道我还得听你的指挥。”哈利嗤笑道。他抓住马尔福的硬热别扭的撸动，手指不断刮过顶部的小口，满意地发觉沾了一手的透明前液，“别装的像你不想操我一样。”

“还没意识到谁掌握着主动权？”德拉科假笑了一下，不等波特从高潮中缓过神便伸进去三根手指，飞快地动起来。雌穴里含着的淫水被带出带进，发出“咕啾咕啾”的响声。德拉科垂头，波特通红的脸像痛苦也像几近欢愉。他身上着实没什么肉，唯一算得上丰润的只有挺翘的臀部和大腿根。德拉科用手指操他，掌根撞上丰腴的软肉。救世主在他怀里发着抖，呻吟一声比一声缠绵，雌穴再次流出大量粘稠的液体。

连续高潮把哈利的脑子都搅得晕乎乎一片，几乎没了力气。等他缓过神才发现自己被平放在床上。马尔福灿金色的脑袋在他的腿间拱动。哈利大惊，撑起虚软的身子去推他：“我不要了马尔福，停下，呜……”

推开的动作变为主动挺腰。德拉科含住了那根又一次硬起的性器，舌尖扫过顶部的小眼和敏感带，再抬头看波特受不住地咬着下唇。相比用阴茎操干哈利，他更热衷于用漫长细致却过分刺激的前戏逐渐将救世主磨到崩溃，这比简单的挞伐更有征服感。德拉科吐出性器，再向下一点，含住那条令他着迷的的窄缝。

波特更大声地叫起来，他总是受不了这个。每当德拉科把他热乎乎的鼻息喷到那两瓣湿乎乎皱巴巴的阴唇，每当马尔福用他尖酸刻薄的舌头拨弄他的阴蒂，钻进他的身体里时，他就会像此刻一样软着腰，腿根打颤，股间如同生出一眼永不枯竭的泉水。他扭动着身体想从德拉科嘴下逃开，腿却张的更大，无声地鼓励马尔福用力些，再用力些。德拉科当然照做。他将这视作救世主的服软，而他与波特作对这么多年还坚持不懈，就是为了看到黄金男孩屈服的样子。

把波特舔上高潮很容易。他的雌穴太敏感，连轻微的抚摸都能让水流个不停，更别提被马尔福这样卖力地舔弄。金发男人一边吸阴蒂一边用指尖搔阴唇底，弄得他无法自控地乱蹬，呻吟的不成样子，却故意吊着他不让他真的潮吹。他了解波特的身体，度把握的很好，每每波特就快要高潮时停下，让他在极致的边缘一次一次地累积快感，只能迷乱地摇着头，喊些自己都听不明白的胡话。  
突然间门外传来清晰的脚步声，让沉浸在欲望中的两人醒悟过来。德拉科感到波特的雌穴惊惶地缩紧，又挤出了些汁液。访客的脚步停了，片刻后敲响了门。

“波特先生，马尔福先生，你们在吗？”

波特吓的不敢出声，伸出手想摸到魔杖给门上个反锁咒。德拉科突然起了坏心思，趁哈利不注意握住他的腰挺入，不等适应便大力地律动起来。波特猝不及防，嘴角泄出一丝呻吟，绿眼里满是慌乱和嗔怒。

德拉科压住他，咬着波特通红的耳垂用气声道：“嘘，别出声，让他以为我们不在就行。”

“混蛋，你！嗯唔……”波特的声音沙哑的出奇，浸透了情欲的喘息。

“嗯，混蛋正在操你。”

马尔福欠揍地微笑，加快了顶弄的速度。哈利被他撞得一耸一耸，本就在鼻尖摇摇欲坠的眼镜终于垮下来，含水带雾的翠绿眸子不加阻隔地露出。德拉科吻他通红的眼角，挺翘可爱的鼻尖，再到被激烈的性事染成殷红的嘴唇。波特乖顺地张嘴，让德拉科吮吸舌尖，看来是真的很害怕自己会发出糟糕的声音，引起不速之客的怀疑。

门外的客人得不到回答，站了一会后终于离开。波特松了口气，雌穴也不再像要绞射体内的大家伙一样咬的死紧。他猛地一咬马尔福伸进他嘴里的舌尖，猛地发力坐起来，跨坐在金发男人的性器上，自己扭动着腰躯。性是他们争斗的延伸，短暂的驯服和示弱才不是他的本色。

马尔福低吼一声，啃咬着哈利的嘴唇，刺痛让两人更加急切。哈利嘲讽马尔福的操干简直不痛不痒，甚至自己掰开阴唇好让马尔福的阴茎操的更深。这一举动成功激起了对方的自尊心，发狠地顶着穴里最敏感的软肉，弄得哈利很快又迷失在快感中，叫声里染上哭腔，软声求金发男人慢一点。咬着马尔福的肩膀，并在马尔福射精时再度高潮。热液混着白浊喷出穴口，顺着通红的会阴流下，润湿了后穴。

他们的全身都盖上了对方的印记。淤青旁边是吻痕，牙印里渗出血迹。不等淤青消散伤口结痂，新的又会出现。争斗永不会结束，也不可能有赢家。只要德拉科无法停止他对波特的迷恋，哈利沉浸在马尔福赋予的快乐中不能自拔，这场战争就分不出胜负。

他们亲吻；他们水乳交融；他们仍未明白爱情的含义。

Fin.


End file.
